


Yo, Salutations, and Other Fancy "Hello's"

by HetaUniverse (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is the best wingman, College AU, DWI, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Molossia is just along for the ride, Sitcom, this fic is basically an ace pride fic, yes im amechelles and cucan trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaUniverse
Summary: There are different kinds of love. Brotherly love, friend love, love at first sight..."Yo... Bonjour... Hola... Salutations?"The girl in the ocean dress laughed."Bonzour, msye."Alfred is about to experience at least two of these.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in 2016 (hell year) and 2017. 
> 
> Yay North America bros!!

     "Ugh." The man on the screen groaned and rolled his eyes. "Another party? Seriously Alfred? What are you, tweleve?" He paused to sip his drink, which was likely tea. "You need to start making better decisions, Alfred. These things can affect you later in life."

The other boy chuckled at the man on his phone. "Yeah, just look at you. Remember your rock phase? All that was playing was Rolling Stones-"

"That is a horrible example and you know it!"

The boy laughed at him. "Iggy, seriously-" "Don't call me that." The man on the screen scowled. The other boy continued. "There is nothing wrong with going to parties. It's all a part of the college experience. You're in college, haven't you gone to any parties? Oh, wait, I forgot you're such a boring sourpuss that nobody invites you to anything." He laughed and the other man growled. "As if I would want to be around a bunch of drunk and high idiots and strippers. The forgein exchange students I've met are all horrible, and who knows what the Italians are like when they're partying."

The boy snickered. "Italians do."

He recieved yet another glare from the other man.

"Just don't drag Matthew to your bloody party, I know he's with you for the holidays. And at least use protection, and pay the strippers well, you moron. Can't believe I have to tell you that. Goodbye."

His face faded away and was replaced with his contact information.

**Iggy ;P  
              "Arthur Kirkland"**

Arthur was his cousin, and a close friend. They had their differences and found eachother annoying ,but they were family, so they tolerated eachother.

That doesn't mean it can't hurt.

Alfred Jones was a 20-year-old closeted asexual going to college in Albany, New York.

There were a grand total of three people who knew:

One- Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin brother. He lives in Canada, but came down to New York to spend the holidays with Alfred and Maverick.

Two- Maverick Jones, Alfred's younger brother who's still in highschool. He lives with Alfred for the most part, since their dad is always away for buisness.

And Three- Ivan Braginsky, an exchange student at Alfred's college. Upon first meeting, they hated eachother, but when Ivan accidentally admitted to Alfred he was ace, they started tolerating eachother more, and are now decent friends.

As you could tell from the list above, Arthur is not one of the three people who knows Alfred is ace. Thus, he doesn't know how uncomfortable his teases-slash-warnings make Alfred.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and close. Matthew must've picked up Maverick from school.

"Ah..we're back Al-"

"ALFRED WE'RE HOME!!"

Yep, he did.

Maverick's dog, Poff, bounded up to his owner, barking his usual weird bark as Alfred walked into the kitchen where Matthew was putting away groceries.

"Yo, whats up?" Matthew's phone buzzed on the counter. "Your roomie been bugging you?"

Matthew shook his head. "He went down to visit his family for the holidays. He's probably busy. So, um.." He turned towards his brother.

"Mav...Mav got into another fight at school. No suspension, just detention. I'm not sure what it was over." He paused. "...What are we going to do about this? What does dad do?"

Alfred groaned. That kid was worse than he was. Er, is. "Can he just get back already? Where is he anyway?"

Matthew checked something on his phone. "According to the 'Dad Tracker' he's somewhere in Poland. Great. Alfred, c'mon. He's lived with you longer, do you have any ideas how to get him to stop acting out like this?"

Alfred sighed. "Dad always just says 'stop that' and continues on his way. We never stayed in one place for more than a few months anyway. So..nope."

It was Matthew's turn to sigh. "Probably on the list of why mom left him, eh? ...I'll talk to him tonight while you're at Kyle's party, okay? Maybe I can talk some sense into him..."

At the mention of the party Alfred's mood dropped even more.

"...Al? ...Is something wrong?"

Alfred walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. "Nope. I was just thinkin' I'd stay home tonight, instead of partyin'." Matthew looked concerned. "Really? You've been talking about this party all week... You're sure nothing happened?"

Alfred absentmindedly flipped through the pages of a magazine. "I'm sure, Mattie, I'm sure. I just... I gotta start making better choices, yanno? I'm practically Mav's legal guardian at this point, since dad's never home. Going to parties with drugs and alcohol when we're not even the legal age... that's not a smart decision."

Matthew chuckled softly. "You already are a legal guardian of Mav, I am too. Anyways, I guess that's true, but still. You're starting to sound like Arthur..." He looked up.

"You called him today, didn't you?" No response. "He said something, didn't he? Al... he doesn't know. You can't let what he says get to you, he doesn't mean it anyways..." Still no response, but the twins could hear someone shifting. "You should just tell him."

"Ha!!" Alfred laughed sarcastically. "No. I doubt he'd believe me. And, I'm not letting what he says get to me, I'm taking his advice to heart. He's smarter than me, he probably knows better..."

There was silence for a few moments.

"How about this." Matthew sat next to him at the bar. "We'll both go to the party, and if it sucks or we feel uncomfortable, we'll leave. I know you want to go, Alfred, you've been hyped since you found out about it."

Alfred turned to his brother. "You don't have to come. Besides, weren't you going to talk to Maverick? And, should we really leave him here alone? He's only 17, and Albany isn't the greatest neighborhood.."

"Al, it'll be fine. Mav can defend himself, we know that much. And, I doubt anyone would try to break in anyway."

"He might invite someone over."

"Again, I doubt it. He's your brother, have some faith."

"...Yeah, he can probably stay on his own. I won't be gone that long.."

"We won't be gone that long."

"You seriously want to come? I thought you hated parties."

"Do you think parties don't exist in Canada or something? I've been to plenty, they aren't all bad."

"Heh, if you say so.."

"I do say so, Al-"

_"Boy you got me helpless!! I look into your eyes and the, sky's the limit, I'm helpless!!"_ The twins were suddenly interrupted by Matthew's phone.

Alfred laughed as Matthew muted it.

"Who's ringtone is that? Do you actually have a crush on someone?" He yelled after Matthew as he ran down the hallway into the guestroom. "Tell me!!! Who's the Alex to your Eliza? The syrup to your pancakes? Tell me Mattie!!!!"

Poff was barking again and he could hear Maverick laughing in the other room.

Passing by the door of the guestroom a few minutes later, the boys could hear Matthew quietly talking in French, English, and Spanish.


	2. Chapter 2

     Turns out the party was a rave; Matthew's _least_ favorite kind of party.

Raves weren't Alfred's favorite kind of party either, but he still liked them. The music was starting to change to less dubstep and more alternative anyways.

Nonetheless, Arthur's words still hung in the back of his mind. Not to say Alfred wasn't enjoying himself, the party was as great as expected, but he couldn't seem to forget them. Which, to both brothers, made little sense, espically since Arthur was wrong.

Not just that, but Maverick's recent fights have also been worrying him. Ever since their father had left on his most recent buisness trip, supposedly to somewhere in Europe, he had been acting up. Alfred and Matthew had no idea what to do with him.

Matthew excused himself from their seat a few minutes ago so he could check up on Maverick, leaving Alfred alone. He sighed. This was a holiday party, despite it still being mid-December, and only now had he realized that most of the people here had come in pairs.

The lights on the dance floor changed with the song. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

A girl spun towards him, hit the table, fixed her glasses, and apologized. She ran back over to wherever she came from, and thats when he recognized the song; _A Head Full of Dreams_ by Coldplay.

That's also when he spotted something that truly must have been taken out of a dream.

The girl with the glasses had ran back to her group of friends, three other girls and four boys. It was an odd group. He recognized one of the boys as his cousin, Toby, so he figured the other three must be his roommates.

He didn't recognize any of the girls, though. One of them was very short, and had a flower in her hair. There were two blondes, one being the girl with the glasses, who seemed to be close in height. Then there was the fourth girl.

She had two low ponytails of curly, dark brown hair, held together by red bows. She had a knee-length dress that was the color of the ocean, and seemed to glow in contrast to the bright lights in the room. She held her sandals in one hand, leaving her barefoot on the dance floor. She may have been wearing dark lipstick, but the lighting made it hard to tell. Her smile lit up the room more than the lights.

Matthew sat back down beside his brother and tried to continue their conversation, to no avail. It didn't take him long to see where Alfred was looking.

"Al."

"Mhm."

"How about you ask her to dance?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Are you actually nervous? Who is she?"

"...Ocean girl."

Matthew mentally facepalmed. "So you don't even know who she is? Good job."

The song faded into the next one, and the group sat down at a table across the room from them. Matthew pulled out his phone.

The Wingman has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. ooc america and a party described as a rave that isnt. im such a good author.
> 
> also, why amechelles? you might ask. well, im in crackship hell. so, thats why. whoops.
> 
> OH YEAH ALSO IM COLDPLAY TRASH TOO SO *slides away*


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Toby _ **

_Hey, Toby?_

_I need your help._

what's wrong? i'm  
at a party right now

_I know, I can see you._

oh

so what do you need?

_Who is the girl in the blue  
dress sitting with you?_

oooh, fancy her do you?

_No, Alfred does, but he's  
being, well. Alfred._

oh, that makes more sense

well for starters, her name is  
Michelle and she's from  
Seychelles

_Isn't that in Africa?_

yep

she's fluent in English,  
French, Swahili, and the  
language of Seychelles  
which i forgot what its called

her and Geneviéve  
are talking in French  
right now actually

_Interesting._

not really

oh, and she's a Marine  
Sciences major

not surprising for  
someone who's lived  
on an island their  
whole life

_I guess. Did her shoes break?_

no, she just doesn't  
like wearing shoes

she likes dancing  
though, you should  
tell Alfred to ask her

_Yeah, I'll try to convice  
him. Thank you, Toby!_

no problem

 

  
Ah, the perks of international family. Now the only problem is convincing Alfred to get out of his helpless state and-

Matthew's thoughts were cut off by his phone going off with none other than _Helpless_ , his ringtone for.. a friend of his. Once again, Matthew excused himself and answered the call on the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Matthew!! Hello! How is your night?"

He smiled to himself as he heard several other voices speaking in Spanish in the background of the call.

"Very good, Máximo. I'm actually at a party tonight."

"Oh? Is it fun? Am I diverting you?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not really. It's a rave, so, it's not really my style. I'm mostly here for my brother. Also, I think the word you're looking for is 'distracting,' or 'diverting your attention.'" He corrected his roommate.

He could almost hear Máximo roll his eyes. "Oh well, you understand what I meant."

"Understood."

"Lo que sea!"

Matthew laughed a bit, and he heard Máximo was too. Funny that despite the strange way they met, they were now good friends.

...Could they ever be more?

He was about to consider asking when someone called out to Máximo in the background.

"Matthew, sorry, I've got to go. Enjoy your party! ¡Mantente a salvo y sé feliz!"

Matthew smiled, despite not entirely understanding what Máximo said. "You enjoy yours, Máximo. See you in January! Don't burn down your house!!"

They hung up, and Matthew walked back inside. Call Me by Blondie was playing.

Back to the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's the first little bit of Cuban. Huzzah.
> 
> Oh yeah also Toby is New Zealand btw


End file.
